Together At Last
by ProffesorLangdon
Summary: What happens when the ghost of Murder House find a way to get out? And What will happen with the new family that moves in? Will Violet ever forgive Tate or will she move on? Happens three years after the Harmons death. Violate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic like EVER! So I won't be offended if you criticize ill actually appreciate it if you did because it'll improve my writing. Thanks for reading and ENJOY! **

It has been three years since the Harmon's tragedy. In those three years no one has stepped a foot in Murder House, until today. Marcy, the relater, just sold the house about a week ago and the new family was getting settled in. The Andersons were a family of four, Kate Anderson was successful business woman as well as her husband, John Anderson. Kate was a very attractive woman for being in her late thirties. She has long black straight her which is a contrast for her blue sky shade eyes and a slim body. John on the other hand has short light blonde hair and olive green eyes. Kate usually wore her business clothes at work and home. John just wore whatever he had in his closet. Their daughter, Hailey Anderson, was a 16 year old girl who liked to wear happy colors and be all rainbows and sunshine, has light blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was the usual popular girl who everyone liked and admired. She and her brother, Net Anderson, didn't quite get along to well. Net was a tall, skinny, long dark haired, green eyed 17 year old boy and being the complete opposite of Hailey, he was quiet and liked to wear dull colors. People didn't really know Net they only knew him as Hailey's older brother. He hated how Hailey thought of the world as amazing when really it was a piece of shit. And being the happy family they are or at least think they were, walked in to their pretty soon to be doom of a house.

XXXXX

Violet was just starring out the window from the attic when a black truck pulled up at the front of the gate. She knew there was a new family moving in, but hadn't really seen them. She made her way closer to the window just as the couple stepped out of the truck and followed by their daughter and son. She couldn't tell how they looked from this far away so she appeared in the livingroom were everyone one was already gathered. "they're here, already?" asked Vivien who was standing besides Violet. "Yup" Ben said starring out the window and watching as the new family approached the door. Once the family was in they all became unknown. Violet watched the family or the Anderson's, she heard Marcy call them that on the phone last week, for a while. She couldn't help feeling some sort of connection to the boy, even though she loved Tate, she couldn't help thinking this would be a good distraction from him. After a while everyone went and picked out a room and you could call it a coincidence that he picked her old bedroom or that room attracts teenage loners. A few hours later when he was almost done settling in she decided to make herself known. "Hey" she said as the boy, startled, whipped around to see who it was. "Uhmm..who are you?" he was looked a little creeped out "I guess you could say I'm a ghost of my former self" she said looking around for some sort of music. He chuckled a little and smiled at her "well, I've never actually met a ghost before … I'm Net by the way" he reached out a hand and she shook it "Violet" she said "so you listen to any good music?" he laughed and went over to his bed and pulled out a box full of old CDs out from under his bed "depends…what kind of music do you like?" he smiled and she smirked and went over to sit in his bed. "got any Nirvana there?" he grinned and put on some Nirvana. They sat there and talked about their favorite bands. He liked almost the same bands as her, besides Nirvana he also liked The Ramones, Stone Temple Pilots, Hole and many others. After a while she left him alone to finish unpacking his things and went downstairs with her parents.

XXXXX

Tate POV

I saw how she was starring at that guy. I couldn't help in feeling slightly jealous. What did she see in him? Did she forget me already? No she couldn't I love her and she loves me…I think, all this thoughts were overflowing my mind, I sat in the farthest corner of the room just watching while softly whimpering. After a while she must've known I was watching because she got up and left. I trailed behind her after a while. She was talking to her parents and Moira in the kitchen. "so whatcha think about the new family? She asked her Ben and Vivien who were sitting on stools behind the counter rocking their baby, James . "They seem like a nice joyful family" Vivien said sweetly "yeah, too bad their joy wont last long in this house" Ben retorted. I wasn't sure how we were planning to scare this family away, but I hope it's soon. " Okay, well, I ..I gotta go" she gestured with her hand and started walking out of the kitchen "where're you going, honey?" Ben asked, but she ignored him and kept walking out. After I followed her into the attic where she was playing with Beau. I just sat in the shadow and watched them roll the red ball back and forth. "I know you're here Tate" she said nonchalantly. My heart flipped just by hearing her voice, soft and soothing, I hadn't heard it in three years. I slowly walked out of the shadows toward her and stopped halfway, afraid that if I got to close she might go away. "what do you want huh?" I thought of all the things I could say 'I want you' 'I want us to be together' 'I want you to forgive me' ' I want you because without you I'm nothing, you complete me', but I know it's going end in a 'GO AWAY TATE!' so simply said "I j…just want to talk" "that's not gonna happen" she snapped at me "Why, Violet? Why won't you talk to me!?" I said already shedding some tears. She got up and walked closer to me " I JUST CAN'T OK!" she shouted at me then disappeared. I went back into the shadows and cried my eyes out.

XXXXXX

Violet POV

Once I was out of Tate's sight I was about to run to my room, but then I remembered it wasn't mine anymore, so instead I went down to were my body was placed when I died. In some sort of sick and twisted way being there appeased me, by now my body was nothing but dust and bones. I sat there, head in between my knees and starred at my body or at least at what was left of it. I closed my eyes and remembered what happened just a while ago, I felt the tears burning underneath my eyelids. I couldn't take it anymore I let the tears I was trying to hold back fall freely on my face. How could he? What did he want to talk about? About how he raped my mother? Or maybe what he did to all those kids who he killed? The time I found out about what Tate did to all those innocent kids he murdered I forgave him, but finding out he raped my mother was overstepping the boundary. He has to pay for what he did….and I know just the right way to make it happen. After thinking my plan out I went to the living room and positioned myself in the couch and fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Net POV

I was almost midnight and I was sprawled out in my bed trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about Violet, the way her honey colored hair swayed with every movement she made, hazel eyes which melted me in every way. I know it sounds crazy, but even though I just met her a few hours ago I could tell I was already falling for her. I just couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I tried. I got up and walked out of my room to go to the kitchen and get some water. When I came back I stopped in by the door frame of my room, I could sense something was off. I looked around to see what it was and then I saw it, there was a boy about my age sitting in the corner of my bed. All I could see was that he had shaggy blonde hair that went down to his ears and dark brown eyes almost black. He was just there sitting as if he has been waiting for me. Then he grinned a manically grin as I walked to him "what are you doing here?" who let you in?" I asked anxiously. He just stood up and made his way closer to me, all these thoughts were overflowing my mind as he put his fingers around my neck 'this is it I'm going to die' 'this how it's going to end strangled by a complete stanger'. I started to feel really drowsy, but he suddenly let go and I fell to the floor. "stay away from her or next time I won't stop" he said with a clenched jaw and I tried to speak, but I just got strangled and almost died, so I just simply nodded and watched him disappear. I was left alone,on the floor, with an immense pain in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story**

**~Next day(Monday)~**

**Net POV**

**I woke up the next morning in my bed. What the FUCK!? I don't remember going to bed last night. Was I dreaming the whole thing? Was it all just a dream? No, no it couldn't have been a dream everything was so…so….real. Well, maybe it was a dream, I mean why would there're be a guy in MY room, in MY house trying to kill me!? Whatever, I don't even remember what really happened. I was just asking why he was in my room then next thing I now he's strangling me for no absolute reason and then POOF! Gone, just disappeared right in front of my eyes. Once I decided I was just dreaming I got up and changed into some black jeans, a gray hood over a blue t-shirt and black converse. It was my first day in this new school and I could care less what everyone thought of me. I just hope everyone's fakeness isn't contagious. I went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast because as always I'm fucking starving.**

**XXXXXX**

**The house was completely empty. Kate and John left for work and Net and Hailey left for school. It was times like these that Violet found herself sitting in the attic starring out the window. She was looking out in the front yard and saw Chad and Patrick arguing near the opened iron gates. She got up and appeared in front of them, but not making herself known to them. At this point everything was more exciting than sitting and starring at nothing especially seeing gays yelling shit at each other. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK PAT? I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND AND YOU FLIRT WITH EVERY FUCKING GUY THAT PASSES BY!" Chad yelled tears starting to form in his eyes.**

"**It was just one fucking guy!" Patrick retorted and rolled his eyes.**

"**ONE GUY YOU WOULD'VE FUCKED IF YOU WERE GIVEN THE CHANCE TO!" Chad yelled and letting tears strike down his face "I thought you..you loved me."**

"**You know what Chad I'm tired of your bullshit!" Patrick got closer to Chad and pushed him hard enough to send him flying into the sidewalk. Violet gasped and made herself visible as she just realized what happened. Chad was off the property and didn't appear back in the house. It wasn't long before everyone was in the front yard to see what had happened. And by everyone I mean EVERYONE! They were just standing there gazing at Chad with a surprised look on their face. Chad was on the sidewalk near the street looking as surprised as everyone. "is it Halloween?" one of the nurses asked "No Halloween is in three months" Moira said. Everyone gazed at Moira and then back at Chad who was still spread out of the floor. What the Fuck was going on?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story in any way.**

Finally Patrick decided to try and walk out the gates "maybe we're all able to get out" he said while striding past the gates towards where Chad was, everyone gasped once more. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I FUCKING DID IT ,I DID IT I'M OUT OF THAT SHIT HOLE!" he ran up to Chad and tightly embraced him picking him up and planting a huge kiss on his lips. It seems like if that huge argument they were having just a few minutes ago disappeared, faded away in their memories.

"Fuck this shit, I'm getting out of this hell Hole!" said Hayden while making a run towards were the gay couple stood. Unfortunately she appeared back in the house "What the FUCK!" she said while attempting again only to return to where she started. "What the fuck is going on?" "How come they get to go out and I don't!? "

"Maybe because they don't stab people after having sex" Hugo said mockingly and it just made Hayden fire up even more. Everyone got an attempt at escaping through the black iron gates, but none of them were successful.

"Maybe you're supposed to be gay?"Chad yelled, Hugo and Travis gawked at each other for a few second and then suddenly began kissing each other. It didn't last long and after they began walking towards the gates, hands intertwined. Everyone stood eyeing them expectantly, but as soon as they stepped out of the property they were brought back to where they began. "Guess not" Chad said with a chuckle.

"Suck my dick!"Hugo said annoyed at what just happened "When?" Chad said with a smirk planted across his face. Patrick forcefully smacked Chad in the stomach and caused him to double over.

"Fine I'll stop! Let's just go clubbing or some shit! Chad grabbed Patrick by the arm and dragged him down the street. "Don't leave us here!" "Come back you queen bitch!" "Fuck you!" everyone yelled at the couple walking down the street until they were out of view.

"Okay everyone don't panic there's got to be an explanation for this" Ben assumed "I'll go call Billie Dean!" Violet yelled and ran inside the house. 

**Violet POV**

I ran in the house in search for a phone. Luckily I found Kate's phone in the kitchen counter; she must have forgotten it here. I dialed the number I thought was Billie Dean's and waited for her to answer. After a few rings she finally picked up "Billie?" I said hoping I dialed the right number.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Violet… Violet Harmon I know you probably don't remember me, but you-

"Yeah, Violet I remember you!" she said before I could even finish. "So…what did you call for?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over."

" What for?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't even know what is going on"

"Is that so… well, what happened?"

"I don't know I was watching Chad and Patrick, you know the gays who tried to steal my mother's baby away"

"Yeah"

"So I was watching them argue and then Patrick pushed Chad through the gates and out of the property and he didn't appear back in the house" "then Patrick also walked out"

"I see" she said

"And everyone else tried to walk out, but it didn't work" I said and I didn't hear a respond so I figured she was thinking. After a while she finally responded.

"I think I know what's happening, I'll drop by tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Yeah just come by around this time, nobodies home at this time of the day with the new owners leaving for work and their kids for school"

"Yeah, Okay see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, Oh and thanks" I said and hanged up. Billie will be here tomorrow and she'll know what's happening, she has to know.

I scampered back outside to find my dad and everyone else. I saw them at the same spot they were at before. They all turned as I came closer "What happened?" said my dad "Billie Dean's coming by tomorrow" I responded "did she say anything else?" "Yes, she said she might know what's happening" "Really?" he asked hopefully and I simply nodded.

"Okay so I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what's happening" he said so everyone could hear "I suggest we all get some rest and wait patiently"

"WAIT!" Hayden yelled "You want us to WAIT while those fucking FAIRIES go and party all night!" she growled "Ugh!" "Fine whatever" she gestured with her hand and disappeared.

Everyone started disappearing right after her with a dissatisfied look on their face. I was left alone in the yard with nothing but my thoughts. I wanted to go to the attic and play ball with Beau, but I was afraid of finding _him_ there. Maybe I'll go out to the gazebo instead. After growing some balls I decided to go to the attic. I walked up the stairs towards the attic; I didn't really like appearing in and out of places only the days when I felt lazy as fuck. I guess it makes me feel _normal_ and not a ghost who is forever to be trapped in this house. I reached the attic stairs and I was about to pull them down when I heard faint voices coming from inside. Fuck _he's _there. I didn't want to be around him to hear what he has to say so I just leave. The gazebo it is.

**Tate's POV**

I decided to come to the attic to play with Beau and tell him about how pretty soon we would be able to leave. I rolled the red ball to Beau who was waiting anxiously for it "Ball! Ball!" Beau yelled while clapping his hands making the chains roar loudly.

"Beau can you believe we're going to leave this house soon" I said and Beau just continued to roll the ball and clap. "Then when we get out of here I'll take you to places like the beach and we'll watch the waves..."

This reminds me of when I took Violet to the beach. That was the best time of my life because it was just me and her at my favorite place and she wasn't dead. I fucking hate myself for that, it's my fucking fault she's dead, I did this to her. But, wait what if she wouldn't have died, she would've left me to live somewhere else and grow up and get marry and even have children. No, no, no, I don't even want to think of her with another person but me. I know I probably sound selfish, but I guess that's what love does to you. I mean who would have thought _the_ Tate Langdon, psychopath, killer, and rapist would have a heart yet alone fall deeply in love.

"And maybe just maybe Violet will come with us" I said contently Beau clapped louder this time "y…yes…Viol…l..let" he said with a grin plastered on his face, I too grinned. Man, I wish she would. We could hang out go on _real _dates and just forget all the bad shit I have done. I hope she forgives me one day then it could be like old times. We continued to roll the ball a back and forth a few more times and then we both started to drift off into a deep sleep.

**Net's POV**

FUCK! I hate everyone! All their bullshit designer clothes and shitty music! I walked into my bedroom and jumped on my bed. Ugh! My first day at school was shit. I spent the whole day lost in a stupid crowd of dumb shit people. Worst part is that while I was being known as the new loner kid, my fucking sister was making friends all over. Bitch. I heard somewhere she was asked to join the cheerleading squad. I fucking hate her sometimes, I'd bet a thousand dollars she hasn't told anybody she my sister. She fucking loves to be popular and telling them I'm her brother would totally ruin that. Fuck her.

I have this urge to slice open my skin, to feel the relief and sizzling pain flow out. The red crimson blood to run down my arm and just help me forget, forget about everything and everyone just for a little while. To let the demons living inside of me out, the demons I am bound to live the rest of my life with. I know slicing my skin open won't let them out, but It helps me forget.

No, no I won't do it. I promised myself after what happened last time. Last time… I remember I was so angry and I didn't have control over my body. I simply got my razor and sliced...once, I didn't feel anything…twice, nothing…the last one I felt it…it…it felt amazing, but I realized I cut to deep. The blood wouldn't stop. I was panicking I didn't know what to do, I wasn't going with my parents for help, they'll probably send me to some crazy institution. So, I just sat in the corner of the bathroom floor waiting till there was no more blood gushing out. It was truly a horrible feeling that I never want to experience again.

I got up from bed and glanced at my clock. Wow! I must have been thinking for hours because it was already 8:30. I changed into something more comfortable and decided to shower tomorrow morning. I went back to bed, earphones plugged in, and slowly drifted off to sleep

**Violet POV**

I was about to fall asleep in the couch again when I heard a crash down in the basement. I didn't really give it much Importance considering it could have been the twins. I shifted into a new position and closed my eyes once more and then I heard it "What the fuck!" "Why are we back here?" It was them Chad and Patrick. I quickly got up and headed for the basement. I got there and found Chad and Patrick looking around as if they were lost "Why are you guys back?"

Chad looked at me and walked closer "that's what I would like to know, did you and your witch bitch friend bring us back, huh?" he said while pointing at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do shit!" I yelled. He was still staring at me, but I was tired and I didn't feel like arguing with him. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Oh, by the way Billie's coming tomorrow to check out what happened" I walked out of the basement and back to my comfy couch hoping this time I would get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own AHS (._.)**

**A/N I know this is not looking like a Violate story, but I promise later on it will start to get more…Violate XD Thanks for reading! \\(3)/ Love you all sooo much!**

**~Next Day~**

Today was like no other. Today was the day that Billie Dean came and everyone in murder house was waiting anxiously. Chad and Patrick have been out in the front yard all night attempting to go out again, but failing every time and it really bothered them both.

Violet was in the living room waiting for the Anderson's to leave. She knew if Billie could find out what happened and what made the gays get out maybe she would be able to get out too. If this really happened then she would put her plan to work. Tate would suffer for what he did. She was angry, but deep down inside she still loved Tate and no matter what he did she would always love him. Or at least that's what she thought. I mean, Net did spark up a light inside her, but Tate made her burn in the inside with light. But for now she wouldn't let her feeling get involved in her way. Her plan will work out…and it will be perfect.

A few hours later the house was empty once more. The ghost of Murder House gathered in the living room. "Hey Vi, when will Billie get here?" Ben asked a little bit of nervousness in his tone.

"she'll be here soon just wait" Violet said.

"I'm going to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea, if anyone else wants some, well, you'll have to make it yourself" Moira said and walked into the kitchen.

"How about we all sit down" Ben suggested, sitting down in the couch besides Vivien who was coddling her baby. A few more minutes of silence went by until the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. They all stood there, neither of them knew what to do.

"Fine. I'll get it" Violet sighed loudly. She walked across the living room to open the door for Billie Dean. Billie stood there, leaning alongside the door, cigarette hanging from her fingers. In one quick motion she straightened herself, threw her cigarette to the ground and burned it out with the tip of her heel. She walked in the house and looked around for a bit. She hadn't changed much in these three years. She was the same beautiful, young, wise women from when Violet first met her.

"so, I guess you all been waiting for me for quite some time" she said and walked over to sit on one of the couches in the living room. She could sense all of the bad energy in the room, but decided to ignore it, at least for now anyways.

"Yes, we have and for a very long fucking time, that is!" Hayden said in her bitchiest tone. She didn't know why she hated Billie so much, maybe it was because she was alive…or it was just that she was prettier than her.

"Listen, you may be dead, but I can still make you suffer" Billie said in her most calmed voice. Hayden, like the idiot she is, stood there dumb folded not knowing what to say. "But I'm not here for that, so back to the problem…um, you said that the couple that lived here before made It out of the house without being pulled back inside, is that right?" She asked, sure that she may know what was happening.

Violet nodded and then spoke "Yeah, but yesterday when I was about to fall asleep I heard noise in the basement and went to go check it out and I found Chad and Patrick there…" Violet was really confused Chad and Patrick would've never come back to this place after they were free, but wait… yesterday they were blaming her for bringing them back…so, that must mean they were brought back by the house because she obviously didn't do shit. "…and they were blaming me for bringing them back"

"Well, what time was that?" Billie asked if she guessed right and it was around twelve then she knew exactly what was wrong.

**Violet POV**

"I don't know around twelve, I guess" I answered not really knowing why she would ask something so meaningless.

"Ahhh… I see, do you remember that ritual you practiced last time to get rid of ghost?" she asked and I just nodded. Why would she ask that? It's not like it worked anyways.

"Well, you see I wasn't so sure before, but now I think that the ritual wasn't to get _rid _of ghost, but to let their spirit roam freely" she said and I stood there trying to analyze her word carefully. After a few more thinking I decided to say something "so… you're saying that in order to get out of this place you have to-"

"Make a sacrifice and burn something that belongs to you" she said finishing my sentence.  
"Oh, and do the ritual too"

"But if we did the ritual on them how come they came back to this house again?" I said, pointing at Chad and Patrick who were standing beside each other. Now I was really confused I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Well, Hun, like they say 'all good things never last' this ritual only gives you a certain time" she said, certain time?

"How long is that" Ben said. Wow, with all of this I forgot that the rest of the ghosts were here.

"You have to be back by midnight" Billie said. Wait. Wait, wait, so… does this mean we're able to get out whenever we want as long as we do the ritual? Or am I misunderstanding this whole thing?

"Wait, didn't she do the ritual like three years ago? How come it still worked after so long?" Tate asked.

"Well, it starts working as soon as you step out of the house and since they didn't step out of the house before..." she said and everyone got the clue.

"So what now… we find some of our stuff burn they chant some words and we're free?" Chad asked from where he stood"

"Yeah, just like that" Billie said. "Well, if there aren't any more questions I think I'll be on my way" she said while standing up and walking towards the front door.

"No, thanks for coming this really means a lot" Vivien said while following her to open the door.

"No big deal, call me if you ever need anything" she said and walked out the door. We all stood there as if waiting for something, until someone broke the silence. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here" Hayden said with a smile on her face. Wow, this is the first time I see her smile. She was walking upstairs, but stopped half way "oh, Violet how do you do that ritual thing? She asked, politely? Hayden being nice? Well, this is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

After Billie's visit Hayden went up into the attic to get her box of belongings which she got a few Halloweens back from Boston. She paid her sister a visit and reassured her she was alright. Of course, her sister thought she was still alive and living happily with Ben in L.A.  
Wrong.

Moira had her things up there as well, but she wasn't going to sacrifice anything that means so much to her, especially something her mother gave her. She had no business out of these walls, no family, no nothing. All she knew how to do was clean up other peoples mess and she could do that without having to step a foot out on those filthy streets.

Chad and Patrick had never ending boxes of designer clothes and expensive collections of men's watches. They wouldn't mind scarifying a few things if it meant getting out of this dreadful house. Chad thought this was an opportunity to get closer to Patrick, but Patrick knew better. He was going out there to find the love of his life. The one he was torn apart from three years ago, and no one, not Chad, not the guy across the street, not anybody, was going to intervener between them. He will do anything if it means he gets to be happy.

Violet had a few belongings of her own, but instead of keeping them in the attic she kept them under the house where her body was hidden. She really didn't have much, but some clothes, CD's, a box full of blades, the empty pill bottle she used to overdose herself on, and a few pairs of jewelry her mom gave her when she was younger. She kept them there to reassure her that nobody was ever going to find them. The rest of her belongings were just things she kept for no absolute good reason, but she was glad she kept them. She was going to need them to put her plan in action.

Tate on the other hand, had his things packed up in the basement. He didn't have much either, but that didn't bother him because he could just call Constance and have her bring him his stuff. That bitch kept all of his belongings after he died. Well, it was good that she did. He was going to take advantage of this opportunity and win Violet back.

Vivien and Ben were planning on taking their baby to see places. The park was one of them. They were happy now more then ever, they may have died, but it was a good thing because it helped them become closer.

The rest of the ghost in murder house weren't going to spend much time out of the house. The Montgomery's were to afraid of the outside world and the technology it had. The nurses just liked to wander around the streets in search for the guy who murdered them. Of course they didn't know he was probably dead by now. The exterminator wants to go look for his family. They probably were sick worried of what happened to him since he just disappeared from one day to the other. Fiona and Dallas were probably spend there time hitting up some houses and plan some robberies or maybe even murders. Hugo was probably going to hit up some clubs and Travis spend his time with Constance. Beau and Thaddeus didn't really have much of a choice, but to stay in the house.

Mostly everyone was back in the living room waiting for Violet to teach them the ritual. It took a good amount of time for everyone to fully understand how it worked. The first one out of there was Hayden. She wasn't about to waist one more minute in this hell hole. The rest started fleeing right after her.

Violet decides she would wait to go out tomorrow. She was going to wait until Net came home from school. She needed someone to talk to and Net was the only one, other than Tate, she could talk to. She headed up to her/his room and lay on the bed. She took out her iPod out from the pocket of her grey cardigan and blasted 'petals' from Hole. She was listening for a moment and then started to sing along to the chorus.

"Tear the petals off of you  
and make you tell the truth  
Tear the petals off of you

They will make you so, so cynical the fire burns the flesh; destroys the best that made our souls  
She's the grace of this world  
She's too pure  
For the likes of this world  
this world is a who-"

"Wow, you sing beautiful" she was cut off by Net, standing in the doorway, and giving her a cute smirk. She felt herself blushing at how stupid she must have sounded, but Net founded kind of cute. He was falling hard for her very fast and she knew he was too. She felt a connection with him the moment he stepped foot in this house, but she loved Tate and that would never change no matter how many times she said he hated him.

"I would ask you how you got in, but I really don't care. I'm just glad you're here." he said and she found herself blushing again. She wasn't used to this.

"Well, then let's have some fun, shall we?" She gave him a smirk and he laughed.

They listened to music and talked about anything that came to mind. They were having so much fun just being with each other, they didn't even realize how late it was by now. She slowly stood up from the floor, where they were sitting, and headed towards the door. She was about to leave, but at the last moment she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? I don't know do something? She asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure that'll be fun" He said excitedly. He was happy to spend more time with her.

"Cool, see ya tomorrow then" She said and walked out the door. She went downstairs and opened the door and pretended to leave. She appeared back up to Nets room, unknown to him, of course.

He was so excited for tomorrow he couldn't help himself to stop grinning. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

Violet sat there in the corner watching how Net slowly drifted off to sleep. She saw how excited he was to be able to spend more time with her and it broke her heart a little. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She was doubting herself on whether she should continue with her plan or not. Well, lets just see how it works out, she thought to herself and went down to the living room to get some rest.


End file.
